


Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?

by AsiaDreamcatcher



Category: One Piece
Genre: Big Brother Charlotte Katakuri, Introspection, Mirrors, New World (One Piece), Whole Cake Island Arc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsiaDreamcatcher/pseuds/AsiaDreamcatcher
Summary: Le iridi di caramello bruciato si spengono, come la fiamma privata d'ossigeno, quando scorgono l'immagine sulla fredda lastra riflettente. Sorridi, pensa Brûlee osservandosi allo specchio.
Kudos: 2





	Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?

_**Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?** _

Le iridi di caramello bruciato si spengono, come la fiamma privata d'ossigeno, quando scorgono l'immagine sulla fredda lastra riflettente. _Sorridi_ , pensa Brûlee osservandosi allo specchio. Ma quando lo fa, sente gli orli imperfetti di quello sfregio pizzicare – quasi la sbeffeggiassero – e il sorriso scompare, ma non il _riflesso_. Quello resta; fisso, immutabile in ogni dannato specchio che lei stessa può creare. Il sorriso ricompare, questa volta tremulo, sprezzante, _spezzato_ come lo è lei. Quale macabra ironia!  
Il desiderio di lacerare quell'immagine falsa, dileggiante solletica le lunga dita scure; ripensa alle parole dette al fratello e tutto si quieta. Ora ricorda, _lei non sente dolore_.

[Parole: 106]


End file.
